The Human Elements
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: 6 boys in high school show up in a mysterious world. they do not know where they are or why they are here. but what they do not know is that they are here to help save the land from a unimaginable evil.
1. Chapter 1

_Italics_ mean sign language

**Bold **means letters or signs

When I opened my eyes I didn't recognize where I was. When I sat up I saw some of my friends lying on the ground. I immeditatly got up and ran over to them and checked them out. I first ran over to my friend sam. He was a very good guy. He was 5 foot 7. He was a school football player. But he had some problems with family and he hardly ever talks. When he goes to school they call him the lone whisperer since he hardly ever talks and when he does talk people just say that he should just shut up cause when he starts talking its hard for him to stop.

When I saw that he was okay I ran over to Ryan. He was 5 foot 6. And he wasn't a jock. Instead he was a genius. He was the smartest person in my school. He was so smart that he is our secret weapon for when we go to the finals in intellect. But his smartness has also caused him some trouble. He is forced to do some peoples homework and I helped him stand up for himself when I can.

I saw that he was okay and I ran over to alan. He was 5 foot 9. Since sam was the jock and ryan was the intellect, he was the… the… well I don't know how to saw nature lover so I am gonna just say lover of nature. He loves nature so much he even lives in the middle of the forest in a cabin all alone. Whenever he leaves his cabin for alone time he just walks around the forest. When he goes to school all the other people called him a hippie except me. I was the first one to ever consider him a friend.

When he was okay I ran over to john. He was 6 foot. Lets just say that he is a special case. He never talks to anybody except is own parents and he is extremely shy. I was also the first one to become his friend because the others disliked him for not talking.

When I saw that he was okay I ran over to Jeremy. He was 5 foot 4. Well I don't like to go into details with him but I think I might as well for now. Hes homeless. He had been thrown out of his parents house when he was 13. Ever since he has been allowed to live at the school on the condition that he dosent vandalize anything. And he also has to pay to live there since he is using electricity, water, and food. He only had one pair of clothes until I met him in high school. He was walking out of the principles office on the first day of school and I saw his clothes. When I realized that he only had one pair I took him home and I gave him some of my own clothes. But he always managed to keep his very own dignity no matter what and I was also his first friend to.

I guess I might as well also talk about myself. my name is frank. I am 5 foot 6 like ryan. But I am a tiny bit crazy when it comes to partys. Whenever there is a party I always over exert myself. but no matter how much I drink I am always sober. Like I onetime drank 1 gallon of beer and I stayed sober. And that wasent even the worse of it. But I think I said enough about me for now. But over the years every one of my friends had gotten to know each other. Well john and sam were a tiny bit hard since they hardly talk but we still got to know them pretty well. I noticed that they started to stir so I backed up so they have some room to breath. Ryan was the first to sit up. "where are we?" he asked.

"that is one thing I do not know ryan." I said. Next was John and he signed me _where are we._

"again I do not know." I said with him looking down a little. Next up was sam, then Jeremy. And lastly alan. When they all got up we started to walk off in a random direction together. "hey alan. Do you know this forest?" I asked alan.

"no I cant say that I do. But I would like to." He said smiling.

"that's what you always want to do when we find a forest." Jeremy said causing us to laugh. We laughed while we walked for a couple more minutes before we stopped laughing and just continued walking. I spotted the end of the forest. "I think I see the end of the forest. Lets hoof it." I said. As we started to run but with sam carrying ryan because he had no running muscles that would keep up with us. as soon as we exited the forest John pointed out a town or something. "nice eye John . lets see if we can find out where we are." We started to run again and when we reached the village we saw nobody there. John then tapped on my soldier and signed me. _Where is everybody?_ He signed. "I don't know John. Do you guys think we should spread out?" I asked.

"that would be the most logical thing to do." Ryan said.

"then lets split up into groups of 2. John you can come with me, ryan and Jeremy can go together, and lastly sam and alan, you guys can go together. Meet back here in ten. Lets go." As we all split off into groups, me and John walked forwards. While we were walking I was starting to wonder how much longer it was going to be night and I could tell John was thinking of that as well. While walking we started to hear talking. "let the summer sun celebration begin." I heard a voice yell. Then we started to hear a bunch of cheering. I looked at John and he looked at me and then we started to run towards the cheering. "HELLO? IS ANYONE HERE? IF SO WE WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHERE WE ARE-" I immediately stopped yelling because when we rounded the corner we both stopped in our tracks. In front of us. were a bunch of different colored ponies. "UH GUYS? I THINK WE HAVE A PROBLEM." I yelled. I heard running behind us and when I turned around I saw a white something hit me in the face knocking me out.


	2. Chapter 2

**John's POV**

I had seen Frank just get punched in the face by a pony with wings. I think I might be going crazy. When Frank had stopped skidding on the ground the pony looked at me with and with an angry face as well. So I just started to run. I ran as fast as I could away from there. While running I turned around and I didn't see the pony following me. So I started to slow down. As I stopped I started to catch my breath. I then heard some flapping above me and when I looked up I saw the white hoof and was knocked out.

**Ryan's POV**

Both me and Jeremy heard Frank's yell and we started to run that way. Because I wasn't an athletic person Jeremy had to slow down a lot just so I could keep up with him. While we were running I saw something white flying in the air. It was a pony with wings. "Jeremy. Look. That should even be near possible because Pegasus don't exist." As he looked at where I was pointing the Pegasus saw us and started to fly straight at us. I saw Jeremy looking for something and then he ran over and picked something up and he threw a rock at the Pegasus. The rock connected with the Pegasus's golden armor. Which they shouldn't even have armor. And the Pegasus stopped in the air and started to rub its head. While it was rubbing its head Jeremy picked me up and started to run with me over his shoulder. As I looked back the Pegasus had begun the chase once again and I realized that it would be on us in seconds. So started to come up with a plan. First I measured how fast we were going and then I measured how fast the Pegasus was approaching. Then I started to take in the odds of weight and balance and then I looked at the surroundings and then a plan immediately formed in my head. "Jeremy. Turn in 5.3 seconds." I said.

I started to count down the seconds and when he turned the Pegasus couldn't slow down and it crashed into a wall. "YES!" I yelled. As Jeremy kept running with me I felt him suddenly stop. I was about to ask why he stopped when we dropped me and I saw him go flying backwards. When I got up and turned around I saw another Pegasus there. And then I was knocked out as well.

**Frank's POV**

When I opened my eyes I saw all of my friends in the room with me. As I sat up I got a huge pain Spike in my head but it quickly went away. Someone tapped my shoulder and when I looked it was John. _Glad that you are finally awake. _He signed me. "Well so am I John. Anyone know where we are?" I asked them all.

"We are in a cell somewhere. Is anyone else freaking out that we are in a land full of FUCKING PONIES?" Ryan yelled.

"I think we are all freaking out on the inside what is happening Ryan." Jeremy said.

"But still. How in the world did we get here?" Ryan asked.

"That seems to be the only question that we don't know yet. We know that we are on a land of fucking ponies so that's a start." I said. Just then we all heard footsteps coming from the door and we all stood up as the door opened to reveal a dark blue pony with a horn and wings. As it walked in the door closed behind it. "What are you and why are you here?" it asked. I saw that it was a mare by the way it was talking.

"We are humans and not even we know why we are fucking here. Now I must ask this question. Where in the fucking world are we?" I asked.

"Why you are in the land of Equestria. My name is Princess Luna. And you are?"

"My name is Frank, that's Ryan, Jeremy, John, Sam, and Alan." I said.

"Well nice to meet you all, but my sister doesn't think so."

"Well at least we now know one friendly face here." Ryan said.

"That is good. But for my sister to let you out. We need to know if you are dangerous."

"Well that's one thing that we know. We are not dangerous. We are civilized human beings." Jeremy said. "Well them more than me."

"Excellent. Guards open the door and leave it open." As the door opened we followed the princess down multiple twist and turns and halls until we reached a massive door. "Wait here." As she opened the door we all turned to each other. "What do you think is going to happen?" Jeremy asked.

"Well the most logical thing is that if they have never seen us before they will most likely want to keep an eye on us and experiment with us." Ryan answered.

John tapped me on the shoulder. _Are we in trouble? _He signed me.

"I don't know John. I don't know." As the door reopened a couple of those flying ponies walked out in the gold armor. "Did I mention I really hate Pegasus?" Ryan whispered hoping nobody heard him but I did. So these ponies were Pegasus. As the guards walked behind us they started to push us through the giant door. As soon as we were all in the room the guards closed the giant door. We all looked at each other before walking down the giant room. We then reached a couple chairs that looked like thrones. Sitting on one of them was Luna and sitting on the other looked like her sister. "Hello there humans. I heard that my sister said that you weren't dangerous. I am princess Celestia."

"Nice to meet you princess. May I ask if you know how or why we are here?" I asked.

"No I can't say that I do know why you are here. But I do want to know if you know anything about getting here?" she asked.

"No I can't say that we do."

"Well then that would be a problem. I and my sister have talked it over and we have agreed for you to live in Ponyville. Where you first came. We will arrange a monthly allowance of our world's currency called Bits." Princess Celestia said.

"I don't think we will need that. I am sure we can all find at least a job in Ponyville." I answered.

"Well then if you don't have a job by the end of the month we will give you the allowance. You may leave." As we started to leave I had a bad feeling about all of this.

**Celestia's POV**

As the humans started to leave the room I turned to Luna. "I don't trust them." I said.

"Well of course you don't. They are something that we have never seen before." My sister answered.

"Even so I don't feel safe. I want a Pegasus guard shadowing each of them at all times. If any of them show aggression I will have them all killed." I answered.

"Sister isn't you going a bit overboard?" she asked.

"I am trying to keep my citizens safe." I said as I got off of my thrown and walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Frank's POV**

As we left the throne room I still felt like something bad was going to happen. Then a Pegasus guard walked up to us and stopped us. "I am ordered to show you to the train to Ponyville." As we followed the guard as we exited the giant building when we got out of it we were in a very fancy city. As we continued to follow the guard I noticed several ponies giving us the sideways glance and I was tempted to go over and tell them off but with the guard here I knew I couldn't. As we reached the train station the guard told us to stay. As the guard walked away we all stood around and we all stayed quite until the guard came walking back. "You are cleared. Get on the train. As soon as you arrive in Ponyville there will be another guard there to show you to where you will live." As he left we all got onto the train and it was off.

While we were on the train we all talked for a while about what might happen. John signed me saying that he thought that we would all be killed if we were aggressive. Ryan had actually fallen asleep before it was his turn so we didn't wake him. But everybody else tried to keep to themselves. As soon as we arrived we met a regular guard. "This way if you please." As we followed the guard we came to a large building that was never here before when we first got here. "This is where you will live. There is one room for each of you and there are 3 bathrooms." As he walked away we opened the door and we looked around the house. Everybody hose a room and just after we all got settled there was a knock at the door. When I went to the door and I opened it there were 6 ponies. "Hello my name is Twilight sparkle." She said. "Mind if we come in?"

"Sure. You may come in." as they all walked in and I closed the door behind them. We followed them into the living room and as they sat down all of us gathered around them. "It is nice to finally meet the humans that had almost crashed the summer sun celebration." Twilight said.

"Well we are new here so we didn't know we were crashing anything. My names Alan."

"Names Frank."

"Names Ryan."

"Names Jeremy. And that's Sam and John. They don't talk much." Jeremy finished.

"Well names Applejack. That's pinkie pie, rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and you already met Twilight." The orange pony said.

"Well nice to meet you. Why are you even here?" Ryan asked.

"Well princess Celestia sent us a letter to have us each help one of you in learning how to live here. So who wants to go with who?" Twilight asked.

"I'll go with rarity." Jeremy said.

"I'll go with Applejack." Ryan said.

"I'll go with Twilight." I said. Then John tapped me on the shoulder and I looked at him. _Can I go with pinkie pie? _He asked. "John wants to go with Pinkie Pie." I said as he smiled. Then Sam tapped me on the shoulder and I looked at him. _Can I go with Fluttershy? _He asked.

"Sam wants to go with Fluttershy. So that leaves Alan with Rainbow Dash. You okay with that?" I asked him.

"Nope."

"Then let's go." As we all walked out of the building I locked it up with the key that the guard gave me and as soon as I locked it up I walked over to the group. I then pulled Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy off to the side to talk to them quickly. "I need to tell you both that Sam and John are very shy and they hardly talk. Well Sam once he gets talking it is hard for him to stop. Do you understand?" I asked. As they nodded we all walked off with the ponies.

While me and Twilight walked off she was talking about her being princess Celestia's student and stuff like that. "So besides being Celestia's student what else do you do?" I asked.

"Well I do help run the library where I live." She said.

"You live in a library?" I said astonished.

"Yes I do."

"Well then I can already tell my friend Ryan is going to be happy here." I said causing us both to laugh.

"Well then I shall expect Ryan at the library a lot. So this is the town hall. This is where mayor mare works." As soon as I heard mayor mare I laughed a little. As I started to follow her again we reached a tree. "This is the library where I live." Then I started to follow her again and we reached what looked like a farm. "This is sweet apple acres. This is where Applejack lives and works and could always use a helping hand." Maybe the 6 of us could work here. Ryan may have to find another job because of his non athletic ability. While we were walking I saw that Sam was in a good conversation with Fluttershy. Man. It has been awhile since I last heard him laugh. The last time he laughed was about 2 years ago when we were all freshman and I had gotten my first swirly. Twilight showed me sugercube corner, the spa, and the school and we started to head back to the building and saw that everybody else was doing so as well. "So I'm guessing that all of you had a good time?" I said. As they all nodded the girls started to giggle a little. Me and the others decided to wait outside while the mares went inside. "So were you guys happy to go with the ponies?" I asked.

"Well yes. And Applejack even showed me the library." Ryan said.

"Yeah Twilight also lives there. But we are going to keep you away from books from time to time." I said.

"Aww man. Now I know why they called you the party pooper for life." He said causing us all to laugh.

"Also Sam. It was good to hear you laugh again like when we were freshman." I said causing him to blush a little.

"Well let's just say that she showed me that it's good to be who I am." He said surprising us.

"Well then that's good and bad at the same time. Let's all just hope that you don't get to talkative." Ryan said causing us all to laugh, even Sam.

"Well let's not leave the mares waiting." I said. As we all started to walk in all the lights were off. "Why in the fucking world are the lights off?" Jeremy said. As we turned on the lights we were not expecting this.

**(Prepare for a oh shit moment)**

"SURPRISE!" a lot of ponies yelled jumping out of their hiding spots.

"HOLLLLY SHIT!" John yelled along with Ryan.

"Well I am guessing it's a welcome party?" I said with Pinkie Pie walking up.

"yep." She said putting a large smile on her face.

"THEN LETS PARTY!" I yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

While we were partying the ponies we all went with introduced us with who was either related or close friends with. With Twilight it was just a couple ponies. "Well my brother wasn't able to come and I do not know why. So he is not here." Twilight said before walking off and waking back with a drink. "So what is this?" I asked.

"This is apple cider. Here try some." I took the cup from her that she was lifting with her magic. I thought it would taste like apple cider from when I was in middle school but when I took a taste it tasted a tiny bit like beer. So I downed the rest of it and I saw Ryan and Applejack walking over towards us. "Hey Frank. Applejack doesn't believe me when I saw you are the master at drinking." Ryan said.

"Oh really now?" I said.

"Yes that is right pardner. Ya up for a challenge?" she said.

"And what might that challenge be?" I asked.

"Whoever goes down first is has to do 3 things that the other says."

"Okay then deal." As I walked over with her the mares stood behind Applejack and the stallions and my friends stood behind me. A big red pony walked over and brought over multiple pints of the beer like apple cider and set it down on the table in-between us. Applejack and I both picked up our first pint. I also heard whispering behind me. "He won't even make it to applejacks highest pint count." I heard one whisper.

"And what was that again?"

"10." I knew I was going to prove them wrong. As I started to down my first pint as soon as I finished I licked my lips clean as I set it down I saw that Applejack had set hers down as well. I decided to show off as I grabbed 2 pints and I started to down them both at the same time while hearing some gasp behind me. When I put them down, I saw that Applejack had done the same. For a couple more pints we both downed 2 pints at the same time. Both I and Applejack were on 10 pints and she was just starting to look woozy and I was still feeling just fine. "Betcha 30 Bits he won't make the next pints." I heard the same whisper from before say.

"deal." As I picked up the next 2 pints I could see a bit of worry on applejacks face as she also picked up the 2 pints. As I downed them both I heard a lot more gasp behind me as I put them both down. I saw Applejack had only finished the one in her right hoof and was shaking with the one in the left. She was about to put it to her lips when she dropped it spilling it. Immediately everybody, or everypony, man that is going to be hard to remember that, cheered for me. The big red pony from before walked over and put the table with the pints on it, onto his back and he walked off. "So what is the first thing ya want me to do pardner?" she asked with a little smile.

"To not do anything I say." I said causing her to gasp a little.

"Ya sure pardner?" she asked.

"I am sure Applejack. Besides. I just met you girls today. What would I even do to you besides bad things?" I said jokingly. While the ponies started to leave the building the last ones to leave were the girls. Before they could leave I pulled Applejack to the side. "Hey Applejack."

"What ya need pardner?" she said.

"Do you need any help at the farm? Cause we need a way to earn bits." I said putting a smile on my face.

"Well come by tomorrow when ya are all awake." When she walked back over rarity walked over.

"Hello darling. If you don't mind coming by where I work tomorrow so I can take your measurements?" she asked.

"Sure. We will follow Jeremy in the morning so then we aren't all sweaty when we come from applejacks." I said.

"Thanks darling. See you in the morning." As they all left we all went into our rooms we all got into what we sleep with. And we went to bed.

In the morning I woke up everybody while at the same time getting a couple of glasses of water thrown at me. As they all got up and dressed and we all left the house. We followed rarity to what looked like a carousel. Jeremy knocked on the door and it opened and we saw rarity with a measuring tape on her neck. "Oh good you are here. Come on in darlings." As we entered the building we all followed her up the stairs. When she finished taking our measures I could hear her muttering on how hard this might be. "Is everything okay?" I asked her.

"That is a no darling. I must say that this is a new for me. I have never made anything for a human. But I accept the challenge. I will let you when I am finished." As we left the building we all started to head to the farm. When we reached the farm. Ryan led us to the house and we started to look around for Applejack. I saw the red pony from last night walking a wagon full of apples towards a red barn. We went to where he was coming from. We walked in-between the apple trees for a couple minutes before we found her. She was eyeing one of the trees and as we were walking up to her she quickly turned around and kicked it sending all the apples in the tree to fall but a stray apple went flying and clonked Ryan in the head sending him onto his but in the dirt. "Oh, sorry about that pardner. Didn't see ya there." She said walking over and helping up Ryan.

"It's okay. At least it was on accident." Ryan said standing up.

"Well that's good. So do ya know how to applebuck?"


	5. Chapter 5

We have been picking apples for about 2 hours. Sam was helping big mac, the red pony, with taking the apples back to the barn. Alan was helping water all the trees, because well, you know, he loves trees. Ryan was spouting on how much work there was and I could actually tell he liked it but he was trying to hide it by complaining a lot. I'm proud for him. But me, Jeremy, and John where helping Applejack with the apple picking. Every once in a while Ryan, I feel bad for him cause of all his bad luck, would get hit in the head with an apple. I mean seriously. Hit in head with apple, 10 minutes later. Hit in the head with an apple. At one point it knocked him onto the ground unconscious and Sam had to carry him back to the house. We had gotten done like I think over a dozen apple trees before it was time for lunch. "Okay yall. Time for lunch." Applejack yelled.

"Give me a couple minutes so I can at least finish this tree." I yelled. I quickly pulled out the last of the apples in the tree I was doing and I started to carry back the tub full of apples and so was everyone else. We were almost to the barn when I heard something drop behind us. When I turned around I saw Ryan was on the ground. And he wasn't moving.

"APPLEJACK! RYAN IS DOWN." I yelled I put down my tub and I ran over to Ryan. As I flipped him over he was breathing rather very hard and he had a high fever. "I need a wet rag or something. He has a very high fever." As Applejack ran over with a wet rag I started to dab Ryan's head.

"Sam we could use your strength to carry him to our home." As Sam ran over and picked him up we started to run back to our home. With Sam being the athlete he was faster than us and arrived there a couple minutes earlier then us. As we entered the building Sam had set him down onto the couch. "Okay I need someone to take off his shirt while I get another wet rag." As I ran into the kitchen I fetched a small bucket and filled it with some cold water and I fetched a rag. As I ran back into the living room someone had taken off his shirt. He was still breathing rather fast. As I kneeled down next to him I started to wet some rags and I put them on him. "It appears that he had a heat stroke from being in the sun to long." I said.

"Well do you know anything about dealing with a meat stroke?" Applejack asked.

"Well yes I do and I am going to say that I am damn glad that I am a boy scout. We need to keep him cool but not too cold. We will need someone to keep an eye on him." I said.

"I can keep an eye on him." Applejack said.

"You sure Applejack? Don't you have a farm to take care of?" I said.

"I can tell big mac and Applebloom to look after the farm. They don't really need me to look after it." She said.

"Well then let us know if you need us to look after him." Sam said.

"I will." As we left the building we all went to visit the girls that showed us around. I went to twilights, Jeremy Rarity's, Sam Fluttershy's, Alan tried to find rainbow dash, and John went to Pinkie Pie's. When I reached the library when I knocked on the door it opened and it immediately shut. After a couple more seconds it opened back up and this time Twilight was at the door. "Sorry about that. Didn't tell Spike about you yet. I thought you were working at applejacks?" she said.

"Well Ryan went into a heat stroke and is right now at our home being watched by Applejack." I said as she let me in. as I walked in I saw what looked like a small, baby, fire breathing, dragon. I guessed he was Spike. "Hello Spike. My name is Frank." I said.

"Well nice to meet you. Name is Spike." He said putting out his hand. As I shook it Twilight walked over.

"Well nice to see that you are taking a liking." She said.

"Yep. Right now I am wondering if you could tell me about Equestria's history?" I asked.

"I will be glad to. It all started with…"

**Applejack's POV**

As I sat by Ryan I had to say that I was very worried about him. Even though he was a human I must say that I kind of cared for him. He stirred a tiny bit before he stopped moving. I could see he was still breathing so that means he wasn't dead. I started to smell something but I didn't think anything of it. I checked his wet rags and I found that they were warm so I took them off one at a time and I rewet them and put them back on. I checked his fever and it was going down because he wasn't that hot anymore. I was glad that his fever was finally going down and that he looked like he was getting better. I was starting to smell the thing and it was a lot stronger. I started to look around the building and I found nothing. I was wondering where it was coming from when I looked outside and I saw a cloaked pony running away from the building. I walked outside and I walked to the side of the building and I saw nothing. I was about to go back inside when I heard something snicker behind me. When I turned to look I saw nopony there. But when I turned back around I found where the smell was coming from. The building was on fire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Applejack's POV**

When I saw that the building was on fire I immediately ran inside and ran over to Ryan. The inside of the building had started to catch on fire and some of it was starting to collapse. As I put Ryan onto my I started to run towards the door. But just before I reached it a column collapsed and blocked it. There was no other way out. I started to look around franticly trying to find another way out. I could hear Ryan coughing because of the smoke. And he was supposed to not get warm. I saw a window and I ran over to it but soon it got blocked. I ran upstairs and I saw a window. I ran to the window and the best thing was that nothing blocked it. As I reached the window I saw that I could throw Ryan over onto a bush. I put Ryan down and I got ready to throw him. As I picked him up with my mouth and I swung him out the window. He almost missed the bush but he landed on it and then he rolled off. Thank Celestia he did or else I would have had to jump onto him. I ran back a few feet and before I could start running towards the window some debris blocked it. I don't think I can get out of here.

I started to look around the room and I saw no other way out. I started to run around the burning building looking for another way out. I was dodging debris and fire when I spotted a window. I took my chances and I ran straight to the window and I jumped out landing in a tree and falling onto the ground. As I got up I looked for Ryan and when I spotted him I ran over and I put him back onto my back and I started to run towards one of my friend's house. When I reached the house I knocked on the door and they answered. "A little help." I said before falling down unconscious.

**Jeremy's POV**

I swear I got the shit scared out of me when rarity yelled for me to come to the door and lying at the door was applejack with Ryan on her back. I quickly picked up Ryan and I put him onto the couch upstairs and then I ran back down and I got Applejack. And I helped her up into rarity's bedroom. It didn't help that she was unconscious but as soon as she was awake I had some questions. When I put down Applejack I went into the kitchen and I got a little bucket full on cold water and a few rags and I went over to Ryan and started to put the wet rags on him. While putting the rags on I noticed something. His clothes had burn marks all over. That was when I got a bad feeling. I let rarity know that I was leaving for a couple minutes and I ran straight to the house. Instead of finding our house. I found a burning building. "FIRE!" I yelled after a couple minutes multiple unicorns ran over carrying a huge tub of water. They set it down and they started to use their magic to use the water to douse the fire. They used a water hose, or hose made of water and they moved it all around the building trying to put out the fire. But the fire was too big and I could tell. I spotted a medium sized pond and I ran over to the unicorns. "There is a medium sized pond near the building. I think you might want to use that to put out the fire." I pointed it out to them and they all ran over. After a couple minutes the fire had completely destroyed the second floor. Then a giant tube of water came from where the pond was and it completely doused the fire.

After a couple minutes the fire was out. But the building was a wreck. I walked into it and almost nothing survived the inferno. Even the bucket full of cold water didn't make it. As I walked around the burned building I suddenly had a feeling that I just lost another home. And I was feeling like I did when my parents disowned me. I wonder how much they are regretting doing that or if they even are at all. As I left the building. I walked back to rarity's and I found Applejack back looking at Ryan. When I walked back over to him I realized something. He wasn't warm, he wasn't breathing hard, I could tell he wasn't sleeping or awake, and I have a bad feeling about what he was in. I immediately ran to twilights house looking for Frank. It took me awhile but I finally found it. As I knocked on the door Twilight answered. "Yes Jeremy?" she asked.

"We need Frank at rarity's right now." I said.

"Why?" she asked. I noticed Frank walking up behind her to see what was going on.

"Because it's Ryan." Immediately Frank ran out the door and started to run towards Rarity's and Twilight and I followed. When we reached the building we both went inside and found Frank looking at Ryan. "I don't see anything wrong with him." He said standing up.

"He has no fever, isn't breathing heavy, doesn't look asleep or awake, and his eyes are moving underneath his eyelids." As he looked again he got a worried look on his face as he tried to shake him awake. He kept on shaking him and saying his name and after a couple times of trying he started to shout his name. After a couple minutes he stopped and looked at me worriedly. "What the fuck happened?" he asked.

"Our home caught on fire and luckily Applejack was there to get him out. But is he in what I think he is in?" I asked.

(Prepare for a oh shit moment)

"Yep. He is in a coma."

"Oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit."


	7. Chapter 7

(This chapter _italics_ mean Shadow talking)

**Frank's POV**

"So fucking Ryan. Is in a fucking coma!" Jeremy said.

"yep." I answered.

"Well Ryan sure does have the worst of luck." He said.

"That I can say yes to." As I backed up to let Twilight have a look I was very relieved that Jeremy had come knocking on the door because my brain hurts from all of twilights talking about the history of equestria. But I brought that onto myself when I asked. It's going to be awhile before I forget anything so that might be good. I left the house and went to look at the building to see what had survived.

**Ryan's POV (since he was put on the couch at their home. Not Rarity's house.)**

I woke up in the middle of the forest. As I sat up I realized that nobody was around. So I got up and started to walk. "Where in the fucking world am I?" I asked myself. While walking I heard something behind me. As I turned around I saw a Black and red pony. Its mane was red and its coat was black. "Who are you?" I asked backing up.

"Oh me. My name is dream shadow. But I prefer it if you call me shadow." He said.

"Well names Ryan. Where am I?" I asked.

"Why you are in a dream world that I created. It is to help you learn the truth about who you love." He said smiling a little.

"I don't love anybody." I said.

"Oh we both know that that is not true. I can read your mind so you can't hide anything from me Ryan. Your mind is like an open book to me." He said.

"What the fuck are you?" I asked backing up a little bit.

"I already said my name. But if you want to know. I am Equestria's doom." He said before vanishing into black smoke.

"Holy shit. That just fucking happened." I started to run in a random direction just trying to get of the forest. When I get out of here I need to warn them. _But you can't leave here until you learn about your one true love _I heard in my head.

"Now you're fucking in my head." I said hitting my own head immediately regretting it afterwards.

_I can be anywhere. In your mind is an easy thing for me to do._

"Just fucking get out of my head." I started to run again and I eventually reached the end of the forest. And I realized that I was near sweet apple acres. I started to walk towards the house when I saw something I didn't believe. I saw Applejack with a green stallion. I decided to watch secretly at first. I saw them both working with the apples. I was wondering if I should intervene when I saw something that I thought I would not have to see. He kissed Applejack.

**Applejack's POV**

I was very worried about him. When I heard Frank say that he was in a coma I was more worried than ever. I think that rarity is starting to figure out what I think about him as well because she has been smiling whenever she sees me with Ryan. I did a little sigh when I thought about what was going to happen to him. "You really do like him do you?" I heard a voice say. I must say that when they said it, it scared the buck outta me. When I turned around it was Rarity who had said that. "I don't know what ya mean." I said looking away.

"Darling, I know love when I see it. And you have been overflowing with it." She said.

"Well maybe I like him a little."

"A little?"

"Fine a lot." I said.

"And you thought that nopony would notice?" she asked.

"That was what a was hoping for." I said.

"When were you going to tell anypony?" she asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Well I want you to know that I support you." She said surprising me.

"Really?" I said.

"Why of course darling. I don't think you ever found love. I think all the stallions that liked you were too afraid to ask."

"Thanks rarity. Should I tell him I love him when he wakes up?" I asked.

"It's all up to your heart darling. Well I got to go out and buy some supplies. Hope he wakes up soon." As she left I just sat there trying to decide what to do.

**Ryan's POV (from when fake Applejack kissed the green stallion)**

I couldn't believe it. She just fucking kissed that son of a bitch. Wait a minute. Do I actually have feelings of love for her? No I couldn't be. I am fucking in love with a god damn pony. I got back up to take a look and when I did I need to erase it from my fucking mind. They were fucking. I didn't know what to do which was a first and I could feel my heart in pain. That was when I decided to do something I should have done when I was getting bullied in school. So I fucking left the bush I was hiding behind and I started to walk rather quickly towards the both of them. I was surprised they didn't notice me but they did notice me when I punched the stallion in the fucking face sending him flying into an apple tree. He was about to get up when he got hit on the head by several apples knocking him out. "Stay the fuck away from the one I love." I said. Then something hit the back of my head and I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes I sat up rather fast and looked around. I saw that I was what looked like rarity's workplace and when I looked next to me was Applejack with her hooves over her mouth. "You're finally awake." She said before hugging me. I must say that she must be a mare pony hulk with how hard she hugged me. "Applejack…hard… to… breath." I said.

"Oh sorry. But I got something I got to tell ya." She said.

"And what might that be?" I asked.

"I think I like ya Ryan."

"I like you to Applejack."

"I mean I like ya."

"Oh."

"You're not upset?" she said.

"No I can't say that I am. In fact I got something to say to. I think I love you to." I said.

"really." She said brightening up.

"Really. And if you want to. We could be together?" I asked. Immediately she started to hug me again and I had to pull her off to be able to breath.

"I'll take that as a yes."

**Hey guys and girls reading my story. I have a couple things to say. First of all. I am crap at writing confessions of love so don't hate. Secondly I am having some help from a friend named MLPfan14. He hasn't written any stories yet but I am going to also help him write some when he wants to. Also I might be going to Baltimore at some point so I am not going to be able to type at all depending on grandma wanting to take us. Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ryan's POV**

As both me and Applejack walked out of the house I told her about my dream. "So ya punched a stallion ya didn't know because ya loved me?" she said with a smile on her face.

"Yes I did." I said.

"Well that just makes me like ya a whole lot more." She said.

"So are we really going to be together?" I asked.

"Well… I think it's all up to how we fell about each other." She said.

"So is that a yes?" I asked as we stopped.

"It's a yes." She said.

"But what about the others?" I asked.

"Well Rarity is actually okay with it. She figured out I liked ya while I was by your side." Applejack said.

"Really now?! Well you just want to tell the others?" I asked.

"You think we should?"

"I think that would be a yes." I said as we started to walk again. As we left sweet apple acres we came across where I lived. "Oh no." I said as I ran over. As I reached the building everything was destroyed. As I crouched down and picked up a photo Applejack walked up behind me. "What happened?" I said in a sour tone as I turned my head slowly to the left. "When you were in a coma somepony set fire to the place. I almost died trying to get out." She said. As I looked back at the photo I was filled with anger. The photo was of my family at a recent party. Before my little sister and parents had left early so then they could get home. I had a ride to get home from one of my friends. When he started to drive me home half a mile away from my house there was a car crash. When I looked at the car it was familiar. As I stopped my friend and I got out the paramedics stopped me before I could reach the car. That was when I saw them all. They were all dead. As I pushed through the paramedic I started to try to see if they were only unconscious. I was shouting mom and dad and Susie for so long that a cop had to come over and pry me off of them. I was then adopted by that cops family. They were all nice but I still missed my real family every time I saw the cop. As I tried to hold the photo with both hands it crumbled into dust. As I got up I started to walk away from the building with Applejack following.

While walking I put everything that I was hearing out of my mind so I could try to ventilate my anger. I can't believe my last memory of my family. Had just been destroyed. When I find out who the fuck did this. THEY WILL FUCKING PAY WITH THEIR FUCKING LIFE. As I kept on walking I know Applejack was trying to talk to me but I was just so angry right now that if one person said that they did it I would rip off their fucking head.

**Applejack's POV**

Ryan must really be blowing off a lot of steam right now. He won't answer me no matter what I do. When he started to run he caught me by surprise for a minute or so before I started to run after him. As I saw him enter the Everfree forest I thought he was crazy until I realized that he never knew the dangers of the forest at all. As I started to run after him I saw multiple animals quivering in fear as I passed them. Even some timber wolves were quivering in fear. I wonder why? As I stopped running I looked around the forest and I for once saw that it was peaceful. As I was walking I started to hear something. As I slowly started to walk towards the noise I realized that it was crying. When I pushed down a bush I found the reason for all that crying. And it was Ryan. As I walked towards him I noticed that he had his head in his hands. "What's wrong Ryan?" I asked.

"Just please… leave." He said turning away from me.

"Now Ryan… why would I do that?" I said walking over back to him.

"Because I want to be left alone right now." He replied. I think I know what he must be going through. I went through the same thing when… my parents died. He must have been holding it all in ever since when he also lost his parents. "I know what you must be going through." I said.

"AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT? HUH! I LOST… MY ENTIRE! FUCKING! FAMILY! YOU AT LEAST STILL HAVE A FAMILY." he said making me jump with surprise. I wonder how long he has been keeping his emotions in check now. I'm now wondering if it was a bad idea to stay here. As he started to cry again I started to walk away. As I exited the forest I now just realized what he said. He said that he had no family. He said that he lost his ENTIRE family. He went through something that was much worse than losing my parents. There has to be a way to help cheer him up. That was when I thought of something. As I started to run towards the farm I continued to think of a plan.

**Frank's POV**

When I left the burned down building I was actually quite relieved to find that my iPod, dead phone, and a few pictures had survived. As I walked back over to twilights. As I reached the giant tree I thought I heard talking inside. "Should I tell him my feelings? Does he even like me?" I heard Twilight say behind the door. As I knocked on the door I thought I heard stuff falling over. "I'll be there in a minute!" I heard Twilight yell. As I continued to hear shuffling and stuff crashing to the floor. As the door opened standing there was Twilight with a very messy case of some bed head even though she had not gone to bed yet and it was nighttime. "Mind if I spend the night here tonight?" I asked. She squealed before she pulled me into the house and closed the door.

"Frank. Can I ask you something?" she said.

"Sure. What is it about?" I asked.

"It's about love." She said. "I need some advice. What do I do if I fall in love with a stallion?" shit that was the worst thing she could ask me.

"Well the best thing to do if you like them is to tell them that you love them. But it might take a while for you to get the courage to do that. "I answered.

"But what if I already have the courage to ask him?" she said. Okay. Next time she asks, direct her to someone else.

"Then I think you might want to just ask him. If he doesn't return your feelings then I would suggest talking to Ryan." I said.

"Why?" she asked. Shit on me and call me the god of shit this is starting to get annoying.

"Because I am guessing that you have never loved anybody before?" she shook her head no. "Then Ryan would be the one that could help you get through that. He has been through many fake romances all because of his smartness." I said. She gave me a confused look. "In our world we go to school to help us get careers."

"You mean like bridge building?" she asked.

"Yes. And in school grades matter. So they give us homework to see what our grades are. There are multiple classes in school. Too many for me to remember though. And you see Ryan was a straight A student. So girls got with him and tricked him into doing their homework for them. Then when he finally found out that he was being used he broke up with them all and he almost considered homeschooling but me and the others talked him out of it. The point is that he was heartbroken for our entire middle and high school years." I said.

"That sounds awful." She said with surprise.

"Yes it was. He also almost committed suicide as well. But we were lucky that we stopped him." I said. "So if he doesn't return your feelings I will be here for you. Okay?" I said. As she shook her head yes. As I smiled at her I needed to ask her something. "So where am I going to sleep?" I asked.

"Well I can get Spike to get you a spare pillow and blanket so you can sleep down here in the library." She said. As she walked away I looked at all the books in the library. There were a lot of books about the history of Equestria, book of unicorn spells, farming, about everything you might expect in a regular library from our world. "Here is your pillow and blanket Frank. Hope you have a good night sleep." She said as she smiled and she walked back up the stairs. As I picked a spot on the floor and I laid down the pillow and as I laid my head down I got under the blanket and I fell asleep.

**Hey guys and girls reading this story I got a few things to say. First of all I wanted to post this on Christmas but due to me not owning a laptop I was in Maryland with my cousins/nieces, aunts/sister, uncle/brother and along with their newborn baby Amelia who was born a couple days before Christmas. But I would like to say**

**MERRY CHRISMAS**

**Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


End file.
